Moments in Time
by Nintendian
Summary: When we're together, summer will last forever. - a set of drabbles centering around Serena/Calem, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno.
1. always

**notes: **For the 100 100 Word Drabbles Challenge on Pokémon Fanfiction Challenges. This is supposed to be a set of slice-of-life drabbles, only I don't have much experience writing slice-of-life, so these might not turn out the way I intended them to. But anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**1. always**

When he wakes up, Serena's head is resting on his shoulder and he catches a whiff of her hair, which smells like strawberries. His Greninja gazes knowingly up at him from its seat on the carpet, but he ignores its smirk. They always wake up like this on Saturday mornings.

Groaning, Calem rolls over to check the time. Ten fifteen. They're supposed to be meeting the others at ten thirty. With a languid yawn, he stretches and gets up from the couch. "Morning, Serena."

"Ten more minutes?" she mumbles with her eyes still shut. He shakes his head, hiding a smile.


	2. around

**2. around**

Golden sunlight floods into the room as Calem throws open the curtains, revealing wispy clouds drifting in a clear blue sky. He can see the Vivilion fluttering around in the air, can practically taste the cool summer morning already.

"Breakfast, Greninja," he announces, watching it bounce over eagerly and begin digging in. As usual, he resumes waiting for Serena to finish getting ready for the day, checking his watch every five seconds. After forever and a half, she emerges from the bathroom looking as radiant as ever.

Sliding her sunglasses over her eyes, she gives him a wink. "Let's go!"


	3. because

**3. because**

They end up racing each other downstairs, but Calem lets Serena win because he's feeling nice today. When they reach the courtyard, the others are already there waiting for them, and Trevor is tapping his foot impatiently. "You guys are twenty minutes late," he declares.

"Hey, what matters is that we're all here!" Shauna is clearly as bright as ever. "Come on, guys, brunch at the café and then we're off to Lumiose!" She sings the last word, hooks her arms in Serena and Tierno's, and skips off down the road. Calem and Trevor have no choice but to follow.


	4. hoping

**4. hoping**

Serena leans back against her seat, twirling the loopy straw in her iced tea and sliding it around the table as she listens to Shauna and Tierno and Calem chatter excitedly about their plans in Lumiose City. Instead, she scoots her chair closer to peer over Trevor's shoulder, who's looking at his Pokedex. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Just the Pokemon I've seen," the other boy says, his eyes lighting up. "I'm hoping to be able to see all the types of Pokemon in the world!"

"Oh, Trevor, you're such a nerd." He gives her a mock hurt expression, and she laughs.


	5. include

**5. include**

After brunch, they take the train to Lumiose, where the day's activities are all centered. As soon as they get there, the girls go shopping and Serena tries to drag Calem along too, but he blatantly refuses to be included, instead preferring to go explore.

"Ooh, this is pretty." Serena holds up a plaited skirt while Shauna is going through one of the few hundred racks of clothes in Lumiose's world-famous boutique.

She looks up to reply cheerfully, "Hey, this would look amazing on you," and hands her a shirt with giant polka dots. Serena can only stare in response.


	6. insist

**6. insist**

"She's too good for you, Calem," Trevor says.

"I know. Shut up." Calem can't stop staring though, hoping, wishing for something he doesn't dare say aloud. Serena is like a goddess, with honey blond hair and eyes as blue as the sky, which twinkle when she smiles. But she can easily kick his butt, and he knows it. That's why he likes her.

"Come on!" Tierno appears at his shoulder. "You're hopeless! You'll never accomplish anything by just staring."

"I'm fine with being a wimp," Calem insists with a casual shrug, and decides to resort to counting flower petals instead.


	7. laugh

**7. laugh**

When the girls arrive back at the Lumiose Station where they have arranged to meet the guys, Tierno suggests doing the battle test. "It'll be fun," he assures them. "We can go two-on-two or something."

In the end, Serena and Calem fight Tierno and Trevor while Shauna insists on sitting out. Though their battle is completely one-sided, Tierno doesn't mind. He's never been the best Pokemon battler anyway—not to mention that Serena and Calem are co-champions of Kalos. He and Trevor get annihilated, but they laugh anyway, and the others join in until people passing by stop to stare.


	8. before

**8. before**

Before the end of the day, they all go on a Gogoat ride around the city. It's evening now, and the sky is fading into an orange pink with stars appearing here and there. Serena sits in front of Calem on their Gogoat, and it's all he can do not to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Lumiose at night is beautiful," Serena sighs, and he has to agree. The golden streetlamps cast a warm glow on the streets, and the city lights twinkle in the buildings. When Serena rests her head on his chest, he smiles down at her.


	9. week

**9. week**

Since they're famous, Serena and Calem treat their friends to an extravagant dinner at Sushi High Roller, Lumiose's most expensive and luxurious restaurant. They sit on red velvet seats and receive their food on silver platters. The chef personally delivers all their meals, along with refreshing beverages that taste like pure summer.

As they eat, Serena stuns them all when she says, "I'm going to Hoenn next week! Be jealous."

"Lucky," Tierno sighs. "I've heard Hoenn is a tropical paradise."

Trevor shrugs and takes a bite of his dessert. "Well, this triple chocolate mousse cake is paradise enough for me."


	10. believe

**notes: **Wow guys, I guess I'm finished with all 10 prompts I signed up for :P That sure went by fast! I'm not too satisfied with the last few chapters, but I'm too lazy to go back and fix them so... Hope you enjoyed reading!

* * *

**10. believe**

At around six, they start heading for Lumiose Station, where the train will take them home. Calem puts an arm around Serena's shoulders, who leans against him, watching the city lights sparkle all around them. They walk in a comfortable silence until Shauna asks, "Hey, do you guys believe in eternity?"

There's a pause before Trevor replies. "Yeah. All of us, we'll make an eternity together."

Together, they walk with their backs against the horizon. Though they go forward into an unknown future, they can create their own destiny.

"We'll take the world by storm," Calem says.


End file.
